Electronic Component Miniaturization is allowing functionality to be embedded in many devices that previously could not contain such functionality. Examples include cameras, microphones, and/or speakerphones, which were previously stand-alone devices, but are now typically embedded within devices such as telephones and mobile telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and watches. Similarly, sound recording functionality can be embedded in virtually any device that it makes sense to do so. As a result of this hybridization, the functionality contained in a portable electronic device may not be readily apparent. Moreover, miniaturized sensing components may not be easily recognizable with just a cursory glance.
Wireless communication technologies, cameras, and voice and video recording devices, for example, are being incorporated into cellular telephones, laptop computers, and PDAs. These once simple communication tools are now complex communication devices that can be employed as spy mechanisms violating the personal rights, dignity, and freedom of other individuals.
Currently, devices with certain prohibited functionality are regulated by either posting restrictions in certain areas or by searching a person for such a device. There are also standalone radio beacon devices that inform portable electronic devices with integrated beacon receivers that the use of the specified functionality is prohibited in the vicinity of the beacon. The use of radio beacons has not yet gained widespread popularity due to the fact that beacon reception can be blocked, additional hardware (not in-line with the cellular hardware roadmap) must be incorporated into the portable electronic device, and because beacons are a binary regulation approach, i.e., an all or nothing regulation technique.
Manual inspections may also be used to detect the functionality of portable electronic devices. Manual inspection, however, is a cumbersome and tiresome process, especially in crowded, fast moving areas. An inspector, must be trained in the process of embedded device identification, especially since manufacturers are continuously finding novel ways to discreetly add new functionality to portable electronic devices. The diminishing size and integration of sensing components with other non-threatening devices makes the presence of sensing components difficult to identify, even to trained inspectors. Compounding the task of inspectors is that devices are frequently embedded with dummy replicas of components that a manufacturer may be planning to embed at some future time. This causes false identification.
If the presence of these sensing components can be made known, a deterrent for specific violations can be created. Accordingly, there is a need for detecting the functionality of portable electronic devices to prevent the use of prohibited functionality in designated areas.